Its Show SUJU
by adindachika
Summary: Super Junior jadi bintang Tamu di Show g jelas dan di presenteri oleh author Alaya, Gimana jadinya? hancurkah?


cast: author dan member super junior rated: K+

summary: dorm suju jadi tempat show yang presenternya kepo banget, bagaimana ya?

Disclaimer: semua member milik tuhan dan orang tuanya! Tapi kyuhyun tetep pacar saya #plakk

Warning: alur kecepetan, OC, typo(s), gaje, humor garing de el el

CAPcusssss

C (chika / author)

Sutradara: hana dul set… action!

Prok prok

C: selamat datang pemirsa dalam acara show yang di authori oleh yeoja paling imut segedung SM

?: #muntah berjamaah

C: terserah lu dah! Kita hari ini akan kedatangan member dari taman ancol. Eh salah! Member suju maksudnya, mereka adalah boyband yang nyebelin pluss narsis sedunia,

Prok Prok

Hyuk : yaelah malah pada tepuk tangan!

C: silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing

Suju: Annyeong.. suju imnida uri super juni-OR!

Teuk: assalamualaikum nama saya leeteuk

Yes: apa kabar nama saya yesung, yang punya suara emas. Kalau kata neng syahrini mah CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAI! #alay mode on

Kang: nama saya kangin! Si racoonnya SUJU

Shin: nama saya shingkong eh? Enggak ding Shindong! Heheh hatur nuhun

C: udah nama g tau bahasa nyasar kemana mana -_-

Min: nama saya Sungmin, namja paling imut kayak marmut dan sukanya main bareng semut #apa'an sih

Hyuk: nama saya eunhyuk, biasa di panggil kunyuk karena wajahku unyuk unyuk!

Hae: nama saya donghae, tapi biasanya di panggil nemo #sindir author

C: heheh… khilaf nemo!

Won: saya siwon, namja paling taat dan suka nyolongin berkat

Wook: saya ryeowook namja paling pintar masak, dan bisa juga masak cintamu *eaaa

C: malah ngegombal!

Kyu: gue juga harus perkenalan?

C: g juga sih! Kalau lo enggak mau juga g papa! Durasi mepet

Kyu: ehh harus lah! Masak iya pria paling ganteng g perkenalan

Kang: siapa yang ngomong lo ganteng?

Kyu: Ddangkoma ma Heebum!

All: gubrak!

Kyu: oke perkenalkan nama saya kyuhyun, pria ganteng dan suka di krubungin cewek cewek, mau ngrubungin juga? Silahkan bawa uang dan pastikan anda membeli apa, karena saya jualan panci, wajan, dll, jika tidak puas uang kembali!

C: ternyata sales -_-! Udahlah, hari ini kita akan berbincang bincang bersama para member, di sini ada 20 pertanyaan yg harus di jawab!

Teuk : bayar gue brapa lu?

Kang : kalau enggak tau boleh bilang pas kan?

C : lo kira nih kuis apa? Okay okay daripada darah tinggi saya kumat karena lu pada mending langsung di jawab nih pertanyaan. Kalau enggak jujur gaji kalian pada di potong

Kyu : mampus!

C : diemlu setan, lo tuh kalau ngejob mesti malem malem ye?

Kyu: kok tau lu thor?

C: yeiyalah gue tau,,, siapa lagi setan di dunia lain kalau enggak lu?

Kyu: di kata gue setannya apa? Gue bukan setan.. tapi genderuwo! Puas lo?

C: woles bang! Pertanyaan pertama

Mending kalian nyanyiin lagu SPY atau Sexy, Free, and Single?

Sj : mending nyanyi bujangan! #kompak

C : O.o kenapa?

Kyu : soalnya lagu kita yang SPY mirip banget tuh ama penyanyi PSY gangnam style … entar kalau misalnya salah baca kan enggak lucu!

Hae: kalau kita nyanyiin sexy, free, and single.. kita kita pada g cocok! Single sama Free memang kita semua single, tapi kalau sexynya kita kan bukan cewek?

C: truss kenapa nyanyi bujangan?

Shin : kan kita semua masih bujang!

C : -_-, pertanyaan ke dua

Yang paling NARSIS siapa?

Sj(ex:yesung): KIM JONG WOON!

Ye : kok gue sih? Kejem lu pada!

Ming : hyung kan TLnya banyak pick pick gaje plus narsis hyung!

Ye : diem lu kelinci gendut!

Ming : Diemluh pala gede!

C : pertanyaan ke tiga

Yang paling deket ama sooman siapa?

SJ(ex:teuk): PARK JUNG SOO!

C : kenapa?

Kyu: kan dia paling tua tuh! Solit banget kan ma kakek sooman! Setiap 1 bulan sekali pasti dateng tuh ke arisan bapak bapak bareng sooman,

Teuk : #pletakk# setan diemlu! Ya elu kalau malam jum'at mesti keluyuran bareng temen temen lo!

C : siapa?

Wook : noh bareng pocong, kunti, tuyul, nenek gayung! Arisan setan setan di kuburan!

C : hmmm pertanyaan ke 4

Siapa paling nyebelin plus ngebetein di suju?

Kyu: GUE! T.T udah gue jawab sendiri tuh … daripada kalian jawab pake teriak.

SJ(ex:kyu): CHO KYUHYUN!

Kyu : eh sompret! Diemlu pada kakek kakek peot! Gue udah jawab tau!

Hyuk : biar afdol kyu! Lebih puas!

C : jadi?

Kyu : gue gue ahhh kepo banget sih lu! Cepetan gue panas di sini!

Ye: won… lu bawa alkitab kan? Nih sih kyu..

Won : oke oke.

Kyu: ha? Lo pikir gue apaan di bacain segala!

Ye: tadi katanya lo panas.

C : woy! Pada ribut sendiri lagi! Pertanyaan ke lima

Sebenernya siwon itu semenya sapa?

Kyu : banyak! WonHyuk, WonHae, SiChul, WonTeuk, WonMin, WonKy- eh? Couple wonkyu tuh g ada! Gue ultimet seme!

Ming : kyuniieee ngeduain aku!

Teuk : ahhh si setan nih! Si sungmin nangis tuh! Beliin obat gih! Eh salah permen maksudku

C : pertanyaan ke enam eh bentar yg ini soalnya pertanyaan dari adik gue, tiang listrik sini lo! Ambilin kertas di meja kerja gue, Sekalian nih penghuni ragunan lo bawain rumput buat camilan!

Chang: lah? Kan mereka juga manusia?

C : oh manusia? Gue pikir orang utan! Udah ahh terserah lu aja!

Kang: sialan lu thor!

Chang : zinggg

1 menit kemudian

Chang: nih

C : bagus! Sekarang balik sono , atur tuh kamera biar wajah gue ke shoot

Chang : siap

Wook: lu kasar banget sih amah kameramen, di pake pembantu pula _-_

C: yang punya kameramen siapa?

Wook : elu!

C: kenapa elu yg sewot?

Wook: #nelem kokom

Ye: woy woy! Balikin anak gue! creditannya(?) belum lunas tau!

shin: di kira sepeda motor kali ya? Gue dong… perut gue yang gue asuransiin!

SJ(ex:shindong): #gubrakkk

C: okee sekarang pertanyaan ke enam dari temen gue via,

Ada pendaftaran anaknya yewook enggak? Aku mau dong!

Ye: sorry ya joko eh salah sapa tuh tadi?

C: via.. dodol via temen gue tuh!

Ye: iye iye.. sabar lah! Sorry di kira dia aja yang mau jadi anaknya yewook! Banyak yang mau… tau!

C: gue enggak nanya! Narsis banget jadi orang

Wook: maaf kita punya anak satu aja udah repot!

Kang : siapa?

Ye: noh si ddangkoma!

Kang : pait pait pait pait

C: oke sekarang dari velma alias park eunji,

Kapan sih couple di suju NCan? Jadwalnya hari apa aja?

C: nih orang modus kayaknya! monggo di jawab!

Kangteuk : senin, sama rabu

HaeHyuk: senin, kamis, minggu

Yewook: g tau!

kyuMin: kepo banget tuh orang ahh… RAHASIA!

C: lah? Kok rahasia?

Kyu: gue tau kalau gue kasih tau lu pasti ngintipin trus di buat FF kan?

C: heheh #nyengir! Tau aja lu setan!

Dari dewi, Siapa personil paling PELIT di Sj?

C: ayo di jawab…!

SJ(ex:teuk) : PARK JUNGSOO!

Teuk : gue lagi yang kena! -_-" padahal masih pelitan onyet noh! #nunjuk eunhyuk

Hyuk : tapi guekan slalu bayar tol cikampek, nah elu? Masak iya bayar tol pake diskon segala.

Shin : mending diskon makanan!

Kang : eh gentong bocor! Makanan mulu yang elu pikirin.

Shin : hidupku hampa tanpa makanan hyung!

Dari lathifah alias jung ha mi, annyeong hyukkie my lovely saranghae, cuman nanya aja aku mau jadi pacar kamu boleh enggak? Kalau enggak boleh changmin oppa ada pendaftaran calon istri gak?

C : yehh dianya malah lari ke pembantu gue! Udah ahh ayo nyuk di jawab

Hyuk : pertama tama gue tersanjung banget sama ha mi, nado saranghae! Tapi masalahnya saya udah punya #kedip ke hae

Kyu : kenapa mata lo nyuk? Katarak?

Hyuk: kagak! Ada belalang aja nemplok di mata gue!

Kyu: sewot bgt sih!

C: pertanyaan selanjutnya

Dari unnie Ghalia, heh kelinci gendut! Bales cinta gue napa sih… aku itu cinta mati loo sama sungmin oppa, saranghae! :*

C: eh? soalnya rada g jelas! Tapi kalau mau di jawab ya monggo!

Min: gue jawab nih! Saya merasa tersungging banget!

Hae: tersanjung hyung….

Min: seterah gue dong! Mulut mulut gue kok! Untuk ghali.. maaf cintamu tak terbalaskan, banyak kok pumpkins lain yang juga cinta ama gue… jadi maaf ye..

C: pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Alma, kapan nih dora sama unyuk nikah? entar gua di undang ya... ^^

hyuk: APUAHHH? dia kira gua boots apa?

all: MIRIP!

Hyuk: Yaowwohhh salah apa hambamu ini? #nangis kejer kejer

Hae: tuhan enggak salah! mukelu yang salah!

Hyuk: yee... itukan gara gara waktu pemagian muka gue telat jadi tinggal sisa kayak gini!

All: PANTES! #percaya aja sih?

C: Udah ya… durasi nih! Iklan mau numpang lewat!

Min: berapa lam?

C: yahh palingan 1 abad(?), udah ah.. pemirsah jangan kemana mana.. masih ada sekmen selanjutnya, sebagai penutup sekmen ini author mau mempersilahkan Super junior buat nyanyi BATMAN!

hyuk: SUPERMAN WOY SUPERMAN! #g woles

C: iyeee iyeee... g nyante banget si loe

TBC

hwaaa saya author baru di sini! mohon bantuannya readers deul

so mind to REVIEW? ^^^^^


End file.
